A Skewed Reality
by Salios
Summary: (Eventual VoldemortHarry Paring) Harry goes missing in the summer between his Fourth and Fifth year. For 2 years he's MIA, until Sirius who, thank god, hasn't died stumbles upon his Godson in the strangest of places...A strip Joint.
1. A Chance Meeting

**A Skewed Reality**

By: MorganEddasil

**WARNING!!! **This story contains Yaoi, another word for slash, or guys falling in love with/flirting with/making out with/etc. other guys. If you have a problem with this then; **GET THE HELL OUT! **You have been warned.

Summary: (Eventual Voldemort/Harry Paring) Harry goes missing in the summer between his Fourth and Fifth year. For 2 years he's MIA, until Sirius who, thank god, hasn't died stumbles upon his Godson in the strangest of places...A strip Joint.

Special thanks to:

**Melp-sama** -- For giving me the idea for this story by showing my certain Po Ju comic pages....SHARK SEX! X 

**Moon-san **-- For helping me upload things, and keeping me motivated...albeit in the strangest of ways...--'

Disclaimer: I don't own any places/people/etc. Created by J.K. Rowling, or any/all mentions to characters from Escaflowne and Gundam Wing/AC, everything else is mine...**MINE I TELL YOU!**

A small sigh was almost lost among the booming music coming from the stage. The club was full at the moment, the admittance line circling the block, the excited patrons waiting excitedly. 'The Rabbit's Den' was one of the most famed clubs in all of Tokyo, many bisexual ad homosexual people coming to drink and watch the 'entertainment'. Dozens of people a night would flock to the place, some going as far as to reserve a table months in advance.

To go with the theme of the club, the waiters and 'entertainers' that visited each table would wear black leather or satin bunny suits, complete with a fluffy white tail, and ears. Each would wear stiletto heels and translucent-diamond-patterned stockings.

Yuki smiled at the customer as he set the man's drink down on the coaster, collecting the empty glasses, and payment for the drink. The man's hungry eyes followed him all the while, thinking perverse thoughts that he was silently wishing to fulfill. Turning to the man, Yuki bowed, saying he would return soon with the man's next drink and his change.

As soon as he reached the bar, Kogorou, the bartender and owner, asked a simple question.

"Hands?"

"Not yet." Yuki replied.

It was an unspoken agreement between all employees that anyone who touched Yuki inappropriately would be thrown out, regardless of status. The boy had shown up nearly a year and a half ago, Shivering in his thin jacket, pleading with Atsuko (one of the older employees) for a place to hide as three large men had pounded out of an alley after him. Atsuko had opened the door, drawing him inside and giving him a hot drink, asking him where he was from, and why they had been chasing him.

Yuki mentally shook himself of those thoughts; he still had a patron to serve. Walking back to the table with the man's other drink and change; Yuki set them both down, bowing to the much older man. After asking if he needed anything else, Yuki turned to go, but was stopped as he felt a hand clench his left buttox, making the young man squeak in surprise. Before anyone had a time to see what had happening, the man had pulled Yuki down into his lap, running his wrinkled hands over the young boy's smooth satin clad body.(A/N: OMG Melp!!)

Struggling, Yuki managed to cry out catching the attention of most of the employees and patrons. Many faces began to seethe, darkened eyes glaring in the man's direction. A large tanned blur shot off the stage, coming to stand directly in front of the old man and Yuki.

"Let...Go." The command was simple and the pure threat behind it even more so.

"Fuck Off, whore, 'dis 'ere bitch's mine 'ya 'ere?" The old man's drunken voice slurred as he groped the more private parts of Yuki's anatomy.

"Last chance." It was a simple option, one any sane man, drunk or not, would have taken. But not this man.

"'Ah told 'yeh! Dis' 'ere bitch's mine!" The man practically screamed, his meaty fingers digging into Yuki's hip and thigh.

With a grumbles curse Heero shot forewords, intending bodily harm. Grabbing the man's fingers, he snapped them backwards, breaking more than one in the process.

The drunkard cried out, flinging his arms pout and catching Yuki across the face. The boy yelped in pain, crashing to the ground with his bunny ears askew.

The drunk cried out again behind Yuki, and he turned in time to see Heero displacing a few of the vertebrae in his neck, effectively knocking him out. The drunk hit the ground with a gurgled thump and didn't move.

The silence was suffocating as everyone present stood or sat in shocked silence. Some were even half out of their seats, ready to call the police or run and help the boy. The music was still playing, but no one paid attention to it.

As though some kind of spell had been broken, people began to clap. Even those who were partially drunk and new to the establishment were relieved to see the old drunk out cold on the floor.

The cause for this was believed to be the kind and attentive attitude that Yuki had given every patron as he had met them, asking about their health, and how their day had gone. The boy's quick wit and sensible advice had solved many quarrels. These qualities had earned Yuki the title of Little Brother in the club.

Kogorou had the bouncers, along with Heero, drag the body outside to await the police that were coming to pick him up. Upon the man being dragged away, people began drinking again, the strippers continued dancing.

The last patrons had just left when Yuki allowed himself to relax, Heero and Suguro laying beside him on the stage. It had been a tiring night, no doubt about it.

"Yuki, you're on back room duty tonight. The rest of us will clean up out here alright?" Kogorou's smooth baritone cut through the tired air.

The young boy nodded, a jaw-cracking yawn emitting from his mouth. Heading to the back rooms with plastic gloves, and a trash bag. Yuki began the tedious job of picking up any stray lube bottles, condom packages, the condoms themselves, and even a pair of fuzzy handcuffs. (A/N Tina! I need to get you some!)

So engrossed with his job, the boy didn't notice the tall pale man step from the shadow, silky black hair gliding in front of ice blue eyes. His long pale hands reached for Yuki as he bent over again to retrieve another piece of trash.

Yuki turned to check the other side of the room and nearly fell over a large black dog. The large animal's jet black coat shining in the dim light. The boy scrambled backwards and fell, screaming for help, "Heero! Heero! Help! HEERO!"

Within seconds of the first scream Heero was in the room, eyes blazing, holding a CZ75, (A/N: think Rally from Gunsmith Cats) the hammer already cocked. Kogorou entered seconds later, a metal pole in his hands.

The dog whipped around, raising its haunches and baring its glistening white fangs. Yuki whimpered weakly and curled up into a small ball as far from the animal as he could get.

As soon as Heero began advancing, the dog backed up, matching his small steps with small ones of its own. Oddly enough it seem like the animal was shielding the boy from Heero.

"Heero..." Kogorou murmured, getting his friend's attention. "What's wrong with this picture? That animal...It looks like it's trying to... Protect Yuki...From us..."

That made the entertainer stop, dark cinnamon hair swishing slightly. "And why would that be?" He'd reverted into his old self, the one every one had taken to calling his 'Perfect Soldier' self_. /I'll never forgive myself if something were to happen to him... Never. /_ Heero thought to himself, his dark cerulean eyes scanning the area for possible plans. A thought occurred. _/What if this dog knows him? /_

"Yuki," The boy looked at him. "Does this 'dog' look familiar to you?"

The boy's eyes flickered to the snarling animal. "I-I don't know...I can't see its face..." His soft voice was laced with confusion and fear. "I know this isn't the smartest idea...but...If you leave the room for a few moments, I could try to figure something out. Besides, you're just aggravating it..."

Heero didn't move.

"C'mon, it might help Heero-kun." Kogorou tried in vain to reason.

The youth didn't move, and the tension in the room was suffocating. Finally he shifted, slowly and quietly making his way out the door with a silent but meaningful glance over his shoulder at the dog. Kogorou followed close behind him with a worried glance.

The door closed.

The lock clicked.

He was alone...with a bloodthirsty animal...

The giant dog turned and looked at Yuki, a low, pitiful whine coming from its throat. Haunted ice-blue eyes stared out at Yuki from a furry face.

Yuki couldn't help himself as his eyes widened.

The dog moved foreword and gently licked the boy's shaking hands and tanned chin gently. A large paw was lightly pressed up against one of his bent legs, the warm pads making Yuki smile.

"He was right to ask...You **are** familiar..." He murmured quietly, hands slowly raking through the thick, curly fur.

The dog gave a keening whine, rolling onto its back with a blatant invitation for a tummy rub. Yuki laughed and gave in to temptation, rubbing its equally furry underside with the palm of his hands, and then with his nails.

"I'm going to ask my friends to come back in, alright...Snuffles..?"

The dog looked up, almost seeming surprised at the name, but still uncomfortable with the idea of the other humans coming back into the room. As an answer it turned and hopped onto the bed, looking back at Yuki with a silent plea for the boy to join it.

"I know you don't agree, but they're my good friends, and they'd **never** hurt me! I trust them, they're my family...my **only** family..." His voice was barely a whisper as he finished.

The dog seemed to think for a moment before giving a kind of nod of agreement.

With a small smile, the boy called his friends back in.

**End Chapter 1**


	2. Remembrance

**A Skewed Reality**

**Ch2. Remembrance**

Morgan Eddasil

**WARNING!!! **This story contains Yaoi, another word for slash, or guys falling in love with/flirting with/making out with/etc. other guys. If you have a problem with this then; **GET THE HELL OUT! **You have been warned.

Summary: (Eventual Voldemort/Harry Paring) Harry goes missing in the summer between his Fourth and Fifth years. For 2 years he's MIA, until Sirius who, thank god, hasn't died stumbles upon his Godson in the strangest of places...A strip Joint.

Special Thanks:

**Karley-san** for baring with me while I attacked you with page after page of estranged writing…--'''''''''''' and for insulting the pregnant-pig-Tamara

**Amanda-san** for promising to write a review and then delivering, as well as lending me the flopy used to upload this.

**My FABULOUS reviewers** for pushing me onwards to write more! If I get lax in my writing please email me.

**Also:** look for 'A Skewed Reality' at under the name Salios.

**IMPORTANT!** For those people that are a bit confused, I'll be explaining some things at the bottom of the story. ENJOY!

------------ ------------ ------------ '''''' ------------ ------------ ------------

"Two years…" An old voice murmured.

"Sir?" a feminine voice asked.

"He's been gone nearly two years…how have we managed?"

"Barely sir…barely…"

Albus Dumbledoor turned away from the window, look at a more matured, if possible, Hermione Granger. "How are classes my dear? It's always a worry of mine that the many things on your plate will be the death of you."

The young witch smiled sadly. "The secret is to stay one step ahead of everything Head Master." Referring to the time turner she had used back in her third year of schooling.

"That reminds me… how is Mr. Weasley faring with the upcoming anniversary?" Gentle concern laced his voice.

"Moping sir. I suppose I should be as well, seeing as we were almost as close as those two..." The smiled sadly as old memories began to play inside of her head.

"True, we all grieve for Harry Potter, he never knew how many friends he had…"

------------ ------------ ------------ ------------ ------------ ------------------------

Yuki watched as Heero and Kogorou slowly entered the room again, eyes firstly flickering to where he had previously sitting. Both had chosen to leave their weapons outside.

The large dog growled almost as soon as it caught wind of them, but didn't move from its comfortable position on the bed where Yuki was using it as a pillow.

"Heero, I'm glad you asked me if he was familiar, he is." Yuki enlightened them.

"Did it hurt you Little One?" Kogorou asked slowly, a look of concern on his fine features.

"No, not if you count being sat on," At this Yuki glared at the dog who promptly began to wag its tail. "But I'm otherwise fine."

After a tense moment, Heero had had enough. "I'm coming over, and it can deal with it." True enough he began to walk over to the bed.

The dog growled, but ceased the threatening noise at a small cuff form Yuki.

"Bad."

Kogorou, being the smart one, asked first, "May I as well join you?" he'd rather not enrage the over-sized canine. He **liked** his balls.

Yuki nodded, and the dog did nothing but glare at him for a moment. "Like I said, I'm glad you asked me Heero-kun, he is familiar. He's very much like my godfather - I mean my godfather's dog." Yuki winced at his slip.

"Either way, I want you two to leave early, it's been on hell of a night, and both of you are exhausted. There's not much left to do, so we'll be fine, but I want you to grab you stuff and go home." Kogorou's ton left no argument as he stared the defiant duo down.  
Yuki pouted, and Heero groused, but they stood regardless, Yuki with a little help, as his legs had fallen asleep from the large dog sitting on them.

"So we'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

Kogorou nodded and watched as the three walked out the front doors.

------------ ------------ ------------ ------------ ------------ ------------ ------------

He couldn't believe his luck! He'd merely been looking for a piece of tail to spend the night with, but had ended up finding his godson! Or at least someone that looked and smelled amazingly like him. He paid an 'entertainer' and took them into a back room, did his business, and told the other man he'd clean up, and not to bother with it.

So he waited in his animagus form until the club had closed, planning to come out into the main foyer, but his plan took an unexpected turn as his query walked into the room he was occupying, picking up the discarded trash, and emptying the trash cans. The strangest thing he'd seen the boy pick up was a pair of fuzzy handcuffs. (A/N: Kerri! sings handcuffs, handcuffs, handcuffs! sings)

Changing back into his human form he slowly crept up on the boy, long, pale hands ready to grab him. But suddenly the boy turned and Sirius quickly changed into his anigamus form again, scaring the boy. He didn't understand the words he was screaming but next thing he new, two others had entered the room. The shorter he remembered as one of the strippers, and the taller being the barkeeper.

The boy was cowering in fear against the wall.

He could hear the men talking, but his animalistic instincts had taken over, telling him that someone was trying to hurt his pup.

_/Theythreat. Threat**hurt**pup. Pupin**danger**.pup**scared/**_

He could pick out a few words.

"…Protecting him…"

"…Why…?"

"Yuki…Familiar?"

Sirius was confused, who was Yuki?

The boy cowering behind him was surely his pup—Harry. Why did they believe he was someone else? Even though they **were** in Japan, '_Yuki_' wasn't the equivalent of '_Harry_'. (A/N: I'm' not sure about this just to let you know.)

Sirius sniffed the air again, trying to discern the scent of the boy behind him… There! Underneath the thick musky smells of sweat, sex and the other's in the room, he could smell his godson's scent! It smelt remotely like raspberries and Dairy Queen ice cream. (A/N: yum!)

Yes…Definitely Harry…

Sirius was jerked from this thoughts as his instincts took notice of the other two leaving. Once he heard the door click he turned and started towards his pup—Godson, but stopped as he heard a whimper. The suffocating stench of fear was in the air, and it was radiating from harry. _/Why is he scared/_ Something wasn't right. The men were gone, why was he still scared? He had **never** seemed so scared before now…Never.

To ease the small boy's fear, Sirius began to lick his hand, moving up to his face after a new moment, trying to communicate that he'd never hurt Harry. A few minutes into his comforting licks, he could feel small hands start to gently stroke his fur.

A small voice flittered through his mind.

"…Familiar…"

He couldn't help but smile at that. _/At least he remembers me. /  
_

"Ask to…back in…" Was he asking for those men to come back in? Why?! He should just outright refuse but…he thought for a moment and nodded. What he said next made him blink.

"…Like family…"

Well…that one threw him for a loop…

------------ ------------ ------------ '''''' ------------ ------------ ------------

Ayo! Author's note time! What do you think? I'm pretty proud of it so far! And just to clear up some confusion I'll try to post some chapters for descriptions, facts, etc. email me or review with questions about whether you're confused about something, or comments about how I should change or fix something. Thanks!

During the 2 years Harry/Yuki had been absent, the Order and Voldie-poo (LOL!) have created a type of truce, although uneasy, it suits both groups' needs without causing too many problems.

Sirius is NOT dead.

Sirius and Reamus ARE a couple

Draco ISN'T a vain-prick bent on killing harry (although he's still a vain prick)

Yuki Watanabae **is** Harry Potter

Harry/Yuki's parents are Von Fanel and Hitome Kanzaki from the anime _'Escaflowne'_ , which will not be too far delved into

Heero Yuy is from the anime GundamWing/AC

If any other pilots show up it'll be a surprise, so don't ask :P

Harry/Yuki doesn't liked to be touched, as he is only a waiter, not 'entertainment'. Not many bars in reality will do this, but some will.

I hope my little notes have helped you to understand a bit more about my story. **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!**


	3. Hope

**A Skewed Reality**

**Ch3.Hope**

MorganEddasil

**WARNING!!! **This story contains Yaoi, another word for slash, or guys falling in love with/flirting with/making out with/etc. other guys. If you have a problem with this then; **GET THE HELL OUT! **You have been warned.

Summary: (Eventual Voldemort/Harry Paring) Harry goes missing in the summer between his Fourth and Fifth years. For 2 years he's MIA, until Sirius who, thank god, hasn't died stumbles upon his Godson in the strangest of places...A strip Joint.

Special Thanks:

**David-kun:** for being my sexay boyfriend, and making excellent cookies to keep me alive while I was on a writing streak. For a Goth, he sure can cook! blows a kiss  
**Danielle-san:** for reading over my chapters while they were typed and written, in my messy printing, and checking for mistakes.  
**Sonya-san:** for giving me many new perverted ideas to use in the story and work spell checking my chapters. Tug boat!  
**Jinx-kun:** for showing me you are alive by reviewing. Do you use Yahoo! messenger anymore?

* * *

Yuki's feet scraped against the pavement underfoot as he and Heero trudged home. It was one of those times where both were in their own worlds, thinking. It was a comfortable silence that would undoubtedly be broken.

The two had changed into their clothes and gotten their bags, the dog following behind Yuki all the while. It had seemed that the animal would follow them home, but that theory was wasted as it disappeared after they left the club.

"Hmm…Heero?"

The head to his left cocked to the side slightly, he was listening.

"That dog…It brought back…memories..."

At this the older boy looked at him, dark sapphire eyes attentive to what ever he could have to say. "What kind of memories, Yuki-kun?" to him, it seemed more like a command that a question, he would have answered either way.

"Some good…Many bad…"

The rest of the walk was in relative silence, the only sounds were the scrape of shoes on pavement, their breathing and the sound of the spring wind.

"Err…Heero?"

"…Hmm…?"  
"Could you cook dinner?"

After a moment he nodded, and had to repress a small laugh as the boy jumped into the air with joy, and running ahead like the crazed maniac he was.

* * *

The wait was aggravating. Sometimes he believed the old man **wanted** him to die of aggravation, but with Sirius still being a wanted criminal, he couldn't risk walking into the room uninvited.

Finally the paneled oak door opened and Sirius Black walked through.

"My old friend, I'm terribly sorry you had to wait such a long time, but the minister was 'visiting' again with more 'propositions' for me." They all knew what **that** meant. Fudge had been relentless with bombarding Dubledoor with threat after threat concerning the whereabouts of the-boy-who-lived.

The aging wizard gestured to a seat across from him, and Sirius cast a cleaning charm to wipe off what ever the minister had left there.

"Now, what is it that you need to tell me?" There was a mysterious twinkle in the old man's blue eyes.

The escaped convict took a deep breath. "I've found him."

Very few things could surprise a man of Albus Dumbledoor's age, and this was one of those few things. The silence was suffocating as the old man thought. "Are you certain Sirius? We can't risk getting people's hopes up over something like this, we honestly can't."

"I'm sure it's him! His scent, his eyes, his smile, **everything's** the same!" The dark haired man was nearly hyperventilating.

"Calm down Sirius, take some deep breaths and I'll explain." The younger man did so and waited for Dumbledoor to continue.

"Although your senses are much better than ours, we'll still need to check this out. As soon as possible I will send out a party, you and I included, to assure ourselves that it is him."

Sirius' eyes bulged and he opened his mouth to defend his findings, but Dumbledoor stopped him with a raise hand. "until we can be absolutely sure of this, with no doubts, it's best not to tell many people as it could start the war back up again."

The animagus' face fell.

"We'll send a party out as soon as possible, you have my word, but I can't give you more than that with Voldemort watching us as he is."

Sirius could only nod solemnly.

* * *

I'm so sorry this chapter's so small! But I honestly couldn't find much else to put here, I promise the next one will be at least a bit better.  
And since my floppy's on the fritz, I'll be doing my best to post a chapter to help you understand my story. If there's anything in particular you want to know about, please email me! Thanks! **Read and review!**


	4. Memories

**A Skewed Reality **

**Ch3.Memories **

MorganEddasil

**!!!WARNING!!! **This story contains Yaoi, another word for slash, or guys falling in love with/flirting with/making out with/etc. other guys. If you have a problem with this then; **GET THE HELL OUT! **You have been warned.

Summary: (Eventual Voldemort/Harry Paring) Harry goes missing in the summer between his Fourth and Fifth years. For 2 years he's MIA, until Sirius who, thank god, hasn't died stumbles upon his Godson in the strangest of places...A strip Joint.

Special Thanks:  
**D.K. Dracona** I know! Isn't their bums sexay?!  
**Squrlie Jack** ty! And I'm sorry the last chappie was so short! The 5th has over21 pages in my book so far.  
**Jinx:** I'm writing a separate chapter explaining about what happened-- it's not my fault my computer ate my floppy disk, now is it?  
**Wolflady** Ty! And I'll try to update soon!  
**Staryday** I know, I know. I'm sorry but as I've said to S.J. up there, the 5th chapter's the longest so far, and at this rate it should be up soon!  
**Felicity Dream** lol, really? I'll try to have him more involved in future chapters.  
Layce74: ty!  
**Atticus J. Finch** yay! Did you find it? Lol  
**Amanda:** tytytytytytytytyty! hugs 'Manda  
**Sagi-chan** Kogorou's an original character, but he's a minor one, though I could use him more I guess, he's more the older brother of the club.  
**Leeanna-Marie-Malfoy** lol!  
**Ossini:** I know and thanks for pointing it out!  
**Aurora:** Yep, he went to hogwarts for his 4th yea, but OotP never happened, hence why Sirius' alive.  
**StolenDreamer**: ty!  
**Falcon Zanbandia of Nightmares**: _TY!  
_**gundam06serenity**: yup! The one and the same! sexey, ne?  
**Hpfan**: ty!  
**Bri**: ty!  
**ShatteredxDream** ty!  
**SailorBaby16** no one really, it was just an excuse for him to meet the people at 'the  
abbit's Den'. ;) you'll find out soon!  
**Layce74:** ty  
**SheWolfe7** Nope. It's more self inflicted I guess. If something, or a string of somethings happened in your life to cause you unimaginable pain, you would want to run away from it, right? He's running from his problems, and trying to forget them. And yup!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sultry smells of pancakes and green tea wafted from the kitchen when Heero was currently cooking breakfast. Most people was have look a little worried as he cooked the pancakes in nothing by a pair of his favourite pair of spandex shorts.

With a small flip of his wrist he sent the bread-like substance up into the air, flipping lazily before it came back down onto the pan with a wet slap.

Heero smirked as he heard Yuki's stomach growl from the other room, knowing the young boy wasn't far behind vocalizing his hunger.

"Heero! Are they ready yeet?!" He was whining in the most cutesy voice he could manage.

"A watched crab never comes out of his shell chibi1." Thank the gods he had a monk's patience.

There was no reply, but Heero knew for a fact that Yuki had plopped himself down onto the couch in the living room, giving up on hurrying his roommate and friend.

Within a few moments the pancakes were done, and the onigiri2 rolled. Almost as soon as the last pancake was off the pan, Yuki was in the room, holding out his plate for some. Heero laughed a deep, sultry baritone that was ever rarely used. He shooed the little one to his seat and placed the plates on the table. Yuki was squirming in anticipation.

He laughed again, this time far quieter. "Calm yourself little one, there's plenty for you to eat, knowing your appetite, and I could always make more." Hero knew he'd made enough to satisfy the seventeen-year-old.

Whether it was luck or chance, Yuki seemed to have not heard him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reamus Lupin was confused. How in the name of Merlin had they overlooked Japan? It **was **a logical place to hid after all. With all those tanned skin, dark haired people.

The were-wolf's frown deepened as his thoughts continued to slowly spiral downwards.

But there was nothing in Japan for him…no one to take him in, protect him,

He was so busy thinking that he didn't notice the dark form creeping up on him. "Hmm…. Ack!" He yelped a strong pair of arms wound themselves around his torso, holding him tightly against a firm chest.

"What's up…_sexy…_?" the husky purr was against his ear, barely more than a whisper.

His pitiful reply was cut off as a hand made its way up his shirt to tweak a nipple.(A/N: MEL-SAMA!)

Maybe thinking could be done later...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione Granger was usually a calmand decisive individual, but with the information the Headmaster had just given her, she was far from either.

Surely it wasn't possible, that he was…was it...?

She supposed she should tell Ron...but she realized it wouldn't be good at allfor his health or mental state to get his hopes up about something like this.

She needed to talk to Sirius...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero had decided to get some well-needed sleep after 'breakfast'. Which had mainly consisted Yuki stuffing his face, and Heero taking small bites of his own cooking.

This turn of events left the young teen to his own devices.

He had closed the door to the bedroom after he had changed into a simple moss green jacket, dark grey pants, and a burgundy sweater.

Moving to the kitchen, he took out the stool he used to help him reach high places, and opened the highest of all the cupboards. The space inside seemed familiar to him, something from his childhood most likely. Shaking off such strange thoughts, he opened the latch on the trunk inside with a small key hanging from around his neck.

With shaky hands, he took out a small photo album, and opening it to the first page. Two men, one with pale blue eyes, the other's a dark gold (A/N: ty for the tips! Dark goldsame colour as amber in my little world anyway--), looked out at him from the page. And immediately started waving.

Dear Merlin…he missed them…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayo! I'm sorry this chapter's so short! but I was running out of ideas for this part, it was an in between scene. Also, the man beside Reamus is Sirius. The next chapter will have much more action and such, and guess what?! VOLDIE-POO ARRIVES!

(I'm very sorry for removing the chapter, but I read it over and realized there were many mistakes that needed to be fixed. If you wouldn't mind, anyone who had posted a review for chapter 5, please re-post as the reviews were deleted as well. :'( )

1 Chibi means little, small, and even on occasion, baby.  
2 Onigiri are rice ballsthat sometimes have afruit filling,or more often than not, crab. said filling is usually covered with a small strip of seaweed.

Please Read and Review!


	5. To Meet

**A Skewed Reality**

Ch.7

By: MorganEddasil

**WARNING! **This story contains Yaoi, another word for slash, or guys falling in love with/flirting with/making out with/etc. other guys. If you have a problem with this then; **GET THE HELL OUT! **You have been warned.

Summary: (Eventual Voldemort/Harry Paring) Harry goes missing in the summer between his Fourth and Fifth year. For 2 years he's MIA, until Sirius who, thank god, hasn't died stumbles upon his Godson in the strangest of places...A strip Joint.

Special thanks to:

**Manda**- hey! It's my beta/typer! I wuv you Manda! She got me hooked on HP and also typed up chapters 7 and 8 for you guys When you review I'll upload 8, since I want to answer any questions you may have

Disclaimer: I don't own any places/people/etc. Created by J.K. Rowling, or any/all mentions to characters from Escaflowne and Gundam Wing/AC, everything else is mine...**MINE I TELL YOU!**

Beta Readers/Typers:

Manda

Daedal (think of the Jewish top thingey)

Speech: **  
**_Blah_Thoughts/emphasis  
:Blah: Other languages  
**Blah**Emphasis  
:Blah: Parsle Tongue(spelling?)

* * *

After putting away his old belongings, Yuki changed into a dark maroon fleece sweater, black jeans, and a moss green jacket.

During the time he was out, he managed to pick up some sushi, clothes, new nylons, Coca Cola, and some other groceries. All in all, once it was time for work, it was one hell of a boring day. To cut time, the duo took the subway, arriving promptly at 9:00 pm. walking in through the side door, they changed and began to put chairs down and preparing play lists on the computer in charge of playing the music for the night. Only nobody knew what a night it would be.

* * *

It was 11:00 when they arrived. They would have arrived sooner had he not been late _obviously_ couldn't leave without him.

But with a few quick spells, they had been admitted entrance. He wouldn't admit it, but he had wanted to come here for months. They were shown to a small veiled balcony on the second floor where no one could hear them, but they could still see the enticing dancers.

":Lucious…:" Came the husky purr.

":Yes my lord:" His tone was low.

":Don't let onto who we are. I want to have some fun.:" His master nearly radiated sexual energy.

Lucious took his seat to the right of his master, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

A few moments later, the door opened again and a young boy walked in carrying a serving tray nearly overfilled with drinks.

"Konnichiwa." The boy's soft tenor greeted them as he bowed. "My name is Yuki, and I will be serving you your drinks."

Nott, another of their group, smirked. "And what else will you be serving?" He asked with a suggestive voice.

The boy looked a little stunned. "Nothing." Nott looked shocked. "But you can order "entertainment" if you pay up front."

_This boy knows what he's doing_. Lucious thought.

"Will you be staying?" Nott and the others froze. Tom has spoken.

Yuki looked shocked. "I'm not supposed to, Sir." He sounded a little sheepish.

Tom smiled. "I would appreciate it if you would ask little one." He smiled, golden brown skin glowing. The boy's eyes widened and he quickly bowed before leaving the room. Well that was _one_ way to get what you want.

* * *

Yuki nearly ran into a large group of people as he hurried to the backroom. Heero was off shift. After bowing in apology, he tried to dodge around them on to trip. A pale hand snaked our and grabbed his arm, keeping him upright.

":Might want to me more careful little one.:" A familiar voice purred in his ear. The hands let him go as he steadied himself.

"Gomen-asai - Domo-arigatou." He mumbled, blushing like mad. The man chuckled, and Yuki took the chance to look at his face. Long, silky, black hair. Pale creamy skin. Smug smirk. Twinkling ice blue eyes. With a small squeak, he bolted to the staff room, leaving behind a smug looking Sirius.

Sirius smirked, he remembered. He had spotted the boy hurrying across the room; almost glowing he was so happy. Using a small amount of wandless magic, he tripped the boy as he tried to dodge around them, sending the boy tumbling into his arms. The boy mumbled apologies and thank you's before looking at his face. He couldn't help but smirk as Harry squeaked and bolted off.

A hand whacked the back of his head.

":You idiot! We could have been seated, but you just _had_ to scare him off, eh:" Ouch. Remus really could pack a punch. Dumbledore chuckled.

":We'll be seated soon enough; I placed a reservation ahead of us…:" Sure enough, another young man came and showed them to their seats.

":Albus…:" Came a low grumble.

":Yes Severus:" Was the good mannered reply.

":What are we doing here? Black is surely out of his mind if he believed Potter would work here.:" The famous Slytherin sneer was starting to scare off the waiters.

"Konnichiwa." The young man bowed, the bunny suit giving a nice view of his chest.

"What would you like to drink Sirs?" Poor thing, he looked terrified. Remus smiled charmingly.

"I'll have some tea please, and you Severus?" The man grunted out his order. "Two shots of Palinka.(1)" The people in the group blinked. Albus was next, "A cup of tea as well please, and a slice of lemon if you have it." And finally Sirius; "I'll have the best Stake you've got! He was grinning like a kid with a crown. The server smiled and hurried off to get the drinks.

":Sirius;:" The dark-haired animagus looked up as he heard his name. ":Could you tell us more of what you know:"

":Well, I was err…:" He cut off there as Remus started to growl. With a gulp, he continued. ":I changed into my animagus form and hid in a black room for closing time. I'd seen him earlier serving drinks, and I wanted to stop the ridiculous idea that he was here and in a place like this. But when he saw me, he got scared, started screaming for this guy Heero.:" The server stumbled and nearly dropped the tray.

"Gomen-asai!" Albus smiled. "Not a problem." In English, he continued the conversation. ":And I believe our waiter friend could help us.:"

There was a moment of silence as the group blinked in unison.

"Excuse me, young man." The server looked up from counting their payment. "I was wondering if a Heero-san works here."

"Hai, he does, but he is on his break now. Would you like me to ask him to come over?"  
Remus smiled. "If it wouldn't be a bother, we're just wondering if he knows a friend of ours." The boy looked a little wary, but bowed and headed off. Now to wait…and watch Snape get totally smashed!

* * *

Reaching the back rooms, he nearly collided with Heero. The older teen held onto him as he caught his breath.

"Heero," Pant. "These men…" Pant. "Asked me to…" Pant. "Sit with them." His knees chose that moment to buckle and Heero caught him, bringing him to the staff room and laying him on the bed there.

"Calm down and tell me what they said." It was Heero's soft voice, the one only Yuki and Heero's pet ferret ever got to hear. (A/N: eeeeee! .)

Yuki nodded. Once able to, he told Heero of his conversation with the men.

"I told them I'm not an entertainer, after one hit on me, but another asked if I would stay." Heero looked troubled. "But Heero…I want to…" The cinnamon-haired boy looked up; it was extremely rare that Yuki would want to stay with the customers.

"I just want to try to, I'll scream if I need anything, and Kog' can water down their drinks!" Just give me a chance, Heero!" His voice had become shrill as he pleaded. Heero opened his mouth to reply when Tsuguro walked in.

"Heero-kun, the men I'm serving were wondering if you would go see them. I only think they want to talk." The boy looked confused for a moment. "All right…And Yuki… are careful." The last part, he mumbled as he left the room, not too certain as to whether he had made the right decision. Yuki was a bundle of excitement as Heero left, wanting to bounce around the room in joy. _He trusts me! _

The joyful youth practically frolicked (A/N: Nya! Jason! Drea! Tina!)

* * *

The group was surprised that Snape wasn't a blathering idiot by the time he had finished his Palinka, and even more surprised when a young Japanese man came up to them in only a tight green muscle shirt, black spandex shorts, and sneakers.

"You wanted to talk? I'm on my break, but if we go over that time you owe me my money lost." His tone was pure business, but they were lucky to have him there at all.

Albus smiled, "Yes, yes. That's perfectly alright with us. Why don't you have a seat my dear boy?"

Remus smacked himself in the fore head. "Don't mind the dear boy bit, he calls everyone younger than him it. But really only if he likes them." He smiled gently at the young Asian. He simply nodded and pulled up a chair. "What do you need to know?" Remus answered this time.

"We were wondering if you knew this boy." Remus opened the photo album he had brought with them. The pictures had been spelled not to move. He showed Heero a picture of Harry and Ron talking. Harry was taking a lick of his ice cream looking totally relaxed. Ron was the opposite. He was trying to catch his ice-cream with a panicked look on his face.

Remus pointed to Harry. "This boy. He's like family to me, and Sirius," He pointed to the dark-haired man having a drinking contest with Snape. "Is his Godfather."

Heero looked thoughtful. "Why?"

Remus blinked. "Are you asking why we're looking for him?"

Heero nodded.

"We've been looking for him for two years since he disappeared from his Aunt and Uncle's house in England. Tomorrow he'll have been gone exactly two years. All his friends, teachers, and even his enemies have been looking for him. We're even starting to doubt he's alive!"

Heero opened his mouth. "He's alive, I can assure you. The two of us live together, and he goes by the name Yuki." Heero had no idea as to why he was telling these people this, but it seemed the right thing to do.

"He works here, doesn't he?" Sirius butted in, still sobre.

"Hm…" It must have been a yes.

"Can we see him...?" Was Sirius pleading?

"He's working right now, but if you follow me I suppose I could borrow him." The youth's sapphire eyes caught how they all paled at what he could be doing.

* * *

Yuki was breathless as he got to the door of the room. Calming his racing heart, he opened the door and the five men inside turned to look at him. He smiled, trying not to show how excited he was.

":Ah… little one.:" The black-haired man smiled. Yuki couldn't help but blush.

":Are you allowed to stay:"

Yuki nodded, smiling.

":I'm Tom, by the way. The blonde haired man is my friend Luc, the idiot who insulted you is Theo, and those two stone giants are Greg and… Bob.:" 'Bob' merely looked confused. Yuki handed out the drinks before moving to stand against the wall, not sure of what to do. Tom smiled and beckoned as he noted how unsure Yuki was. He put down the tray and walked over, not even five feet away when Theo grabbed him. The boy yelped and began to struggle as Theo's hands began to wander. Pinching his thighs, he nipped one of Yuki's nipples through the satin bunny suit. Almost as soon as it had started, it ended. Luc was holding him, stroking his back and telling him everything would be alright.

Theo was on the ground across the room, it was obvious he was in pain, but his screams were silent. Almost like the Crucatius.

":Are you wizards:" His voice was a hoarse whisper.

Shocked red eyes turned to Yuki and Luc seemed tense.

":What did you say:" Tom whispered.

":I said… A-are you wizards:" His voice was so soft, he could barely hear himself. Four pairs of shocked eyes stared his direction.

Palinka is one of the most potent alcohols in the world, it even beats out Canadian Beer, 'Eh?

* * *

**Replies to Ch6( recent note) Reviews:**

Siri's allowed to have sex only if him and Remus are separated for a very long time, seeing as they both have over-active libidos….in this story anyway -;;

**Shinigami's Shadow**-

1)Concering Van, Hitomi, and Yoh, Van and Hitomi are still on Gaea, since they're the King and Queen. Yoh's won the Shaman Tournament even if that's not what happened in the show/books and is busy somewhere in Japan, if not around the world, they all stay in contact. I might add in one of those emails/letters later o. (a/n: Folken would be Yuki's spirit if he were to have one, I'm still tinkering here ;) )

2)Yoh is older than Yuki by a few minutes or so I guess, I'm honestly not sure how long it takes to birth twins. O.o

3)The other pilots _might_ appear later on. And for future reference, Heero's dating Duo, even if he never pops up.

4)Possibly, they might be going wherever he does, but that, in all honesty, is up to you guys. There's a better chance of Heero going either way, since Kog's the owner on the Den. Meh, we'll know later

**Freedom Isn't Free**- lol, thanks. (I thought the ears were cute!) About what the characters look like, check my profile, there's a link to photobucket, it has picture labeled under the story title and then character name.

**gundam06serenity**- like I said above, they _might_ show up. I'm still tinkering, although it is Heero-X-Duo.

**Wolflady**- That was Sirius Black behind Remus, they got together before Harry left.

**Shadowed Rains**- yea I know I have a feeling I might be the one to do in my English teacher. -;;

**Sara**- I think he would have flew by muggle plane to avoid the Ministry of Magic.

**Freedom Isn't Free**- yay! You reviewed again! Lol, but I love you guys!

Thanks for reviewing guys! And thank you to everyone not replied to individually. I'm an idiot, I know -;; I _write_ up the chapters in a little green book, but I never get around to actually _typing_ them up, and Manda was so nice to do this for me, I really owe her! Don't you love her!

Please Read and Review!


	6. Build Up

**A Skewed Reality**

Ch.8

By: MorganEddasil

**WARNING! **This story contains Yaoi, another word for slash, or guys falling in love with/flirting with/making out with/etc. other guys. If you have a problem with this then; **GET THE HELL OUT! **You have been warned.

Summary: (Eventual Voldemort/Harry Paring) Harry goes missing in the summer between his Fourth and Fifth year. For 2 years he's MIA, until Sirius who, thank god, hasn't died stumbles upon his Godson in the strangest of places...A strip Joint.

Special thanks to:

**Manda**- hey! It's my beta/typer! I wuv you Manda!

Disclaimer: I don't own any places/people/etc. Created by J.K. Rowling, or any/all mentions to characters from Escaflowne and Gundam Wing/AC, everything else is mine...**MINE I TELL YOU!**

Beta Readers/Typers:

Manda

Daedal (think of the Jewish top thingey)

Speech: **  
**_Blah_Thoughts/emphasis  
:Blah: Other languages  
**Blah**Emphasis  
:Blah: Parsle Tongue(spelling?)

_How?_

That was the thought filling everyone's mind. Aside from Theodore (Theo), anyway. How had this boy, this adorable, innocent, muggle boy, figure out that they were wizards? Tom's eyes flickered to Lucius, the man was surprised but hadn't let the boy go.

"Why do you think that little one?" _Don't let him know your surprised (repeat). _

Those gorgeous green eyes blinked.

"You used Expelliarmus to throw him away, Silencio to quiet him, and Crucatius to give him pain…"

_Damn this boy is good._

Tom was silent for a moment as he fought for an answer.

"Are you one?" _Oh very mature, Tom._

The boy blinked, but nodded. "I'm from Britain, and your certainly not from here…" They all aside from Theo, nodded.

"We're from Britain as well."

"Yuki," The boy shifted his brilliant emerald eyes to look at him. "I'm very sorry for this, if you'd like, we'll leave…" _Please don't make us leave. Please don't! _Tom was pleading in his mind. Even though he was Lord Voldemort, evil master of the Dark Arts, he would let this little slip of a boy tell him what to do.

He only sat there for a moment in Luc's arms, thinking.

"You can stay, as long as this instance never repeats itself."

**(A/N: In this story, everyone has a bit of downsymfromespelling, so that they can't figure out who the other is till later on.)**

Tom nodded.

"Luc could you please help him to his feet?" He nodded and helped the boy to his feet. He noticed that Yuki barely reached Lucius' chin, meaning he would be much shorter compared to himself.

Tom motioned for the young boy to come to where he had seated himself. The young boy glided over, hips swaying.

_So that's where he got it from… _Tom watched Yuki's hips sway rhythmic as he approached.

"Would you feel comfortably sitting on my lap?" Seriously, he shouldn't have to ask, but if he got what he wanted… Yuki looked wary for a moment, but slowly nodded. Tom reached forward and picked him up around the waist, settling the boys legs across his lap.

_I could get used to this… _Tom was grinning like a fool as he felt the small emerald eyed boy on his lap wiggle into a more comfortable position. The sensation of the thong like satin suit against his thigh was amazing, and he almost wished he was naked. (A/N : Ooh!)

Lucius began to speak about the price of wizarding stocks, how the Ministry has caused too many problems as a whole with that idiot Fudge as the Minister.

Sometime throughout their conversations, Yuki had become comfortable enough to lean his head into the crook of Tom's neck, one small hand against the older man's collarbone. Tom became aware of the small, warm, puffs of breath against his neck, and the warm body curled up against his.

"Lucius," The man stopped talking and listened. "Look at him, he's so adorable…" Ignoring his shock at hearing such words from his master, the wizard looked. The boy did indeed look adorable with his lightly tanned skin and spiky hair. Maybe coming here wasn't a total waste of time…

After posting their table as off limits, Heero had led them to a flight of stairs to the balcony.

"You have to stay outside so not to get me in trouble." There was that icy tone again. He watched as they nodded, varying degrees of anticipation of their faces. With one final look in their direction, he opened the door and stepped in.

The sight that greeted him was one he would never forget. The four conscious men were sitting in plush chairs around the now lit fire place. Yuki was sitting in the black haired mans lap, head resting on the crook of his neck. The man had his arm draped loosely around the boy's waist while the other was gently running long fingers through soft hair. Heero knew for a fact that the boy's onyx hair was as soft feeling as it looked.

Their conversation ceased as they noticed, but he could catch the last few words. They seemed to have been speaking English.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but I require Yuki," He gestured to the seemingly sleeping boy. "for a moment." Bottling his rage at the idea of someone touching Yuki, Heero tried to be as polite as possible. The man holding his friend smiled for a moment before lowering his mouth to Yuki's ear and murmuring into it. Sleepy emerald eyes opened and the boy began to rub them. He mumbled something and wriggled off the older man's lap. Making his way over, he replaced his bunny ears, which as Heero just noticed, had been off his head. Yuki smiled upon reaching Heero.

"Ohayo…" What a sleepy voice. Heero chuckled.

"It's far from morning, Chibi…" Yuki smiled sleepily.

"There are some people outside that want to see you." The perfect soldier was back. The boy nodded and turned to the men still in the room.

"They need me for a bit, but if you're still here I could…come back…" Did they _actually_ want him back?

Tom smiled. "Of _course _little one."

With a smile, the boy walked out the door, his heels clicking quietly.


	7. Discovery

**A Skewed Reality  
**_(for now on, since i'm a moron, i won't belisting whatnumber the chapter is)_

By: MorganEddasil

**WARNING! **This story contains Yaoi, another word for slash, or guys falling in love with/flirting with/making out with/etc. other guys. If you have a problem with this then; **GET THE HELL OUT! **Any and all flames will be used to light my school on fire to roast the marshmelloes me and my friends carry around in our underwear.

Summary: (Eventual Voldemort/Harry Paring) Harry goes missing in the summer between his Fourth and Fifth year. For 2 years he's MIA, until Sirius who, thank god, hasn't died stumbles upon his Godson in the strangest of places...A strip Joint.

Special thanks to:  
**Julie-** thanks for infiltrating Bluebeetle and getting me that Yaoi manga! I'd of never of gotten it for myself>  
**Manda (again)-** thanks for typing this manda! and I'm sorry about Thor hugs he was a great pet.

Disclaimer: I don't own any places/people/etc. Created by J.K. Rowling, or any/all mentions to characters from Escaflowne and Gundam Wing/AC, everything else is mine...**MINE I TELL YOU!**

Beta Readers/Typers:

Manda

Dredal (think of the Jewish top thingey)

Speech: **  
**_Blah_Thoughts/emphasis  
:Blah: Other languages/Parsle Tongue(spelling?)  
**Blah**Emphasis

The strange people were still there as they exited the room. Heero noticed that Yuki hesitated a moment. All heads turned to look at them and a few gasps were heard. The man with light brown hair was the first to speak, after Heero.

"Harry…?"

* * *

**Harry/Yuki's POV

* * *

**

His heart jerked as he saw all of the familiar faces, and hoped profusely that they didn't notice him. He took a moment to look over the men standing in the hallway. Headmaster Dumbledore was there, with his half-moon spectacles with twinkling blue eyes. Remus Lupin was also there, looking much younger than he had two years ago. His amber eyes were twinkling with happiness. His old potions professor, Severus Snape stood furthest with his usual smirk. Said smirk was looking weak partnered with his potion master's surprised face. Last of all, stood Sirius Black. His pale blue eyes were shining with unshed tears, and he had a healthy peach color to his once gaunt face. The escaped convict was grinning from ear to ear at his godson. His quiet reverie was shaken off as Heero spoke.

"There are the men I told you about." Sapphire locked onto his own, and Yuki could almost hear what came next.

"Do you want me to stay?" It was an unspoken question to which Yuki nodded.

Turning, he bowed. "Konnichiwa."

The men were looking at him strangely.

"Harry…" Breathed Remus.

Damn. There went his life, swirling down the drain.

* * *

Non-Harry POV

* * *

Remus couldn't believe his eyes as Harry walked through the door. Dresseda bit scantily, regardless of how good it looked on him, it was _him_ He could feel the warmth of tears sliding down his cheeks. 

"Harry…?" He breathed.

The boy looked startled that Remus has said his name.

"E-excuse me, but I-I think you have the wrong person." He looked terrified.

"What do you mean we have the wrong person!" Great, Sirius just _had_ to butt in!

"Quiet, Black! You don't know what you're talking about!" Hollered Snape.

"Oh! And you _do_ Snivellus?" Sirius shouted back angrily.

They all jumped as Harry spoke-shouted rather **_"STOP IT!"_** Everyone turned to stare at him, even Albus.

"What made you actually think I _wanted_ to be found?" The boy looked livid. "I'm happy here! I have friends, a job, a life! And best of all, no expectations I can't bloody well fulfill!"

Everyone was shocked. They had expected Harry to jump into their arms, crying, begging to go home. Apparently they had thought wrong.

Heero was shocked. His little Yuki had yelled at someone, screamed even, and he even seemed to _know_ these men. There was a lot about Yuki's past that he didn't know, and he was the boy's closest confident. It seemed this was one of those things. Rather than let him have such a volatile conversation outside the door of patrons, Heero decided to gather them in another room.

"Yuki." His breath came out in a hiss, and the boy recognized that he had something important to say.

_Eep, he sounds kinda pissed..._

The others held their tongues.

"Unless you want everyone in this establishment to know your _business_, I suggest we continue this someplace else."

"_We_? Who said anything about your coming along?" Growled Snape.

"Yuki did." Said youth was twiddling his thumbs and looking anywhere other than his former teacher.

Snape growled and griped, but in the end gave in. This was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

Hey guys, how're you doing? i'm pretty good. sorry about all the mistakes you'll probably find, i've confused poor manda with my messy printing ;;... but aside from that, does anyone find something in thischapter that seems Uber/mega/extremely NC-17? or better yet, worthy of being removed? i posted it earlier and the admins removed it. help?

anothing thing. if you missed my note at the top, i'm not gonna number the chapters anymore. i'm confusing myself and all of you, so we'll just have to rely on chapter names from now on

**For review responses:**

withthisknife-slitmyveinsaway- About Lily and James being Harry's parents, you're right in assuming they're **_not_**. Kanzaki Hitomiand Fanel Van(last names first) are their real birth parents. check my profile for a link with pictures. Yoh **_would_** be Harry's twin, and i'm not sure about Hao or Zeik(same guy) since i don't know the full story of Shaman King. ;; I've missed one too many episodes. About Yoh showing up in the future, there's a good chance i think, but since my plot-constructing-bunnies have escaped, i have nothing planned. love ya too!

Normal person - Hey! guess what? GO FUK YOURSELF YOU HOMOPHOBIS RETARD! I hope you light yourslef on fire with gasoline like that moron last week. toodaloo!

HP Girl 28- Hey i think a few chapter from now (which i still have to _write)_they'll realize it.

KatSakura-To hide his scar? naw, i'm thinkin plastic surgery

Rock and Sarcasm- Yea i know, but i wanted a shocker, something remotely unheard of.

Thanks guys! and please keep reviewing it makes me happy+


	8. The Long Night

**'The Long Night'**

Chapter written by **AbeoUmbra** -- **I love you!!** --

Written for the story "A Skewed Reality" by MorganEddasil

* * *

With no other explanation then that it was expected of him, found himself leading the four 'customers', to one of the backrooms. Within the first minute of meeting Yuki, they had proved to him to be more trouble then the average man who came here. They had come here… _looking_ for Yuki. 

It made him remember the night he met Yuki – a scared teenager on the run from three men. Were these four connected to that incident? Heero resisted the urge to curl his figures – they were near enough to his handgun and he was wary enough without it.

Their little parade had quickly gained Kogorou's attention, if not that of most of the patrons at their tables – the manager of the Rabbit's Den had, on instinct, looked up, already frowning with his eyes narrowed – an expression that had proved many a time to stall even the most randy of their patrons. If it didn't – Heero would step in.

Kogorou was, of course, ready and willing to get rid of the four men that plagued Yuki. Only to have Heero shake his head slightly – lifting his chin to the back rooms, Kogorou's brow rose as he looked over the group, but he allowed the six of them to continue.

Yuki though, was only glad for the few minutes of quiet – and that both Kogorou and Heero allowed this. Not that he wanted to be questioned – but he did owe Sirius and Remus _some_ sort of explanation. No matter that Dumbledore and Severus didn't deserve it.

Heero had opened one of the backroom doors to reveal wood-paneled walls – its carpet was a soft cream, and the only seats were two couches and a stool – Heero was at once glad to have an excuse to stand. Yuki had led the others into the room, Heero shut the door and mentally nodded at the nearly inaudible _click_, he turned around to see Yuki had sat down on the stool.

The dark haired man with blue eyes, 'Black' – the other black haired man had called him, and the brown haired man with golden eyes, had taken a couch together – which Heero thought might mean the two to be close friends or lovers, as they were comfortably seated together. The old man with twinkling blue eyes and half moon glasses, and "Snivellus" the hook-nosed black haired man with cold black eyes were forced to take the other overstuffed couch– much to Yuki's unspoken amusement.

"My boy…" Dumbledore began in a stern tone, and Yuki glared at him – for he had not been Dumbledore's pawn in a long time and had no plans of returning to the man's pocket – sensing this, Dumbledore merely continued after his pause, "is this where you have been for the past two years?" Yuki's green eyes turned away, disregarding his Headmaster – and not wanting the man to sneak into his mind, so he looked to Sirius and Remus.

"For the most part, this has been my home…how have you been Sirius…Remus?" Yuki asked timidly, and Sirius gave him a grin; Remus fondly looked between the two of them, despite this he was tensed from the watching eyes of Heero.

"We've been alright – for a werewolf and a convict." Sirius answered amiably, and Severus coughed softly, Yuki raised his eyes to glance at the other man.

"It was never clear to us, why you left." Severus managed, even having taken in some alcohol, having known he would need it to deal with Harry's reemergence. Yuki looked to the side, wondering if Dumbledore had never told them.

"In Fourth year, during Christmas – while I was still fighting with Ron, and only had one Task to go for the Cup, Dumbledore called me to his office, he claimed to need to speak with me about my grades…He lied." Yuki resisted the urge to look up, not wanting the memory to be open to his 'guests', it was his worst nightmare realized - to be considered nothing more then a pawn, to be used – and disregarded.

"He called me up to tell me that he was – of course, proud of me. He then proceeded to tell me of prophesy, the one in which only I, or Voldemort, could live. It was told by the same woman I had heard prophesize about Sirius' escape. Obviously then, I had to drop out of the Tournament – get sick, play at being too hurt to continue for the next Task, just to meet Voldemort in battle and kill him. He even had _arranged_ a way it could be done." There was a hush over the room, and Yuki's fists clenched as he felt Dumbledore's mind stir against his words, victoriously he yanked his eyes away from the old Headmasters.

"By basilisk blood, sure, I had killed one in Second Year – but there was still blood in its body, and if I drank it and survived – I would become, supposedly, stronger. I made up my mind to go along with this – even to go into the Chamber and get the blood I was to drink. I had brought a vial and a knife with me but I …_couldn't_, I would kill Voldemort – if it came to that, but not by _snake blood_." Yuki hissed, fingernails digging into his skin as he remembered the body of the great basilisk, spread out on the Chamber floors, looking newly dead.

"My boy, surely you remember what I told you – the blood of the basilisk was only to be last resort – you don't think I would…" Dumbledore trailed off, for Remus, normally a controlled man, was snarling at him.

"Somehow, Headmaster, even _I_ believe the boy over you." Severus said in a soft hiss, tunnel black eyes glaring into the Headmasters own.

"This is _ridiculous_; I was only looking after the boy's best interests." Dumbledore spoke back, narrowing his no longer twinkling eyes at Severus, who stood and glared down at the Headmaster.

"You claimed, when I asked of the basilisks' body, that the boy had destroyed it entirely – if there was enough blood in its body as the boy claims, you'll be charged with hording dangerous magical animal parts." Severus hissed, and Remus and Sirius looked between each other. Yuki was looking between Severus and Dumbledore, his eyes wide – never before had the Potions Master challenged – or threatened, Dumbledore's authority.

"What, exactly, does basilisk blood do, Severus?" Remus asked, while Sirius looked about ready to transform and bite the Headmaster.

"In essence, it _Changes_. It can turn a person into an unthinking being, pending on what others expect of him – in this case, a weapon. It can – if applied before and after death – aid in making a person into an inferi; a walking, dead, _puppet_." Severus sneered, and a chill went through Yuki, as he realized how close he had come to becoming Dumbledore's pawn – in life and after death.

"There is no proof of this…" Dumbledore began, referring to his plans – he seemed to realize things were quickly spinning out of his control.

"You wanted _**my**_ pup to _**drink basilisk blood**_?" Remus was growling, forgetting his wand in his fury and Dumbledore, seeing only their 'ignorance' narrowed his eyes at the five of them.

"Clearly, not a one of you is calm enough to see that I was only doing what was best. When you get a hold of your senses, return to Hogwarts and not a moment before." Dumbledore told them, his voice the essence of an approaching storm – and with a silenced hiss of displaced air, Dumbledore Apparated away.

Heero's back had stiffened in his surprise– having seen only an old man disappear, and until now – he had only seen Harry use the smallest amounts of magic. Living with the young wizard for a year and a half had let him glimpse enough magic to convince him it existed – but not quite enough for him to believe whole communities of wizards and witches were hid away.

Though, it did seem that as far as magic was concerned, he had only scratched the surface of it – if such things as dead puppets, werewolves, and giant, poisonous snakes were to be considered. And it seemed, when he looked at Remus that a wolf was hidden under the surface, barely controlled. So Heero knew, at least, that Remus spoke the truth of what he was.

"So, you're a werewolf." Heero said aloud, his eyes resting on Remus, who seemed to have calmed with Dumbledore gone – gold eyes locked with blue, and an understanding passed between them. Both might be different from another – but they both sought to protect Harry – or Yuki as he was now called. Remus nodded, slowly, and the teenager grunted, accepting the truth of it.

"He's also a damned good wizard." Sirius added, grinning at the solemn teenager, who raised an eyebrow – he eyes flicking between Yuki and Severus who were staring at each other.

"Why, Professor, did you take my side of things?" Yuki asked of his old Potions Professor, who snorted softly.

"No one needs to be reminded that they are being used – and no fate is worse then that of an inferi." Severus allowed, sighing as he sat back down on the couch.

"You know, Snivellus, _that_ was oddly deep," Sirius allowed, smirking at the other man, "I _knew_ you'd warm up to Harry –err, _Yuki_, eventually." The dark haired man finished, and Severus rolled his eyes – looking more amused then he had since arriving at the Rabbit's Den.

"Shut your trap, Black. Who's to say I don't have other uses for the basilisk in mind?" Severus suggested sneering slightly, and Sirius snorted at him, leaning back against Remus who brushed his fingers through the other man's hair. Sirius looked over his shoulder at Remus who blushed slightly when the darker man leered at him.

"Are you two together?" Heero asked the pair bluntly, having seen a blush creeping over Yuki's cheeks – obviously the green eyed youth had never seen the two behave in such a manner together, so this was something normally hidden – or new.

"Yes, we are." Sirius said firmly, turning to look at Heero and Yuki, seemingly nervous to see the brunette's reaction.

"That's great!" Yuki exclaimed, grinning - happy for his godfather and his friend, both men seemed to relax with Harry's opinion voiced.

"Heero mentioned you two live together – are you in a relationship as well pup?" Remus asked the youngest of the pair of teens, Yuki was quick to flush, peering over at Heero shyly to take in his reaction to the question.

Heero could be challenging to get to speak up after being silenced by an unprepared for question. Thankfully, the blue eyed brunette took the question for granted after having it brought up so often with their living arrangements.

"No. Yuki is a dear friend – a brother, but no more then that." Heero assured the protective pair, their images temperately overlapped by that of a braided boy and a blonde as he was reminded of the two.

"Well, tell us what has happened to you since you left us." Sirius requested of Yuki, who sighed, knowing that it had only been a matter of time before the two asked _that_ question.

* * *

Thanks again to AbeoUmbra for writing this for me!! I'm fairly sure this story would not have continued period had it not been for her - hugs - . 

Please **Read** and **Review**

* * *

**ALSO!!!! Please note that I'm begun a new story called **_**Unintentional Love**_**, and before you ask, no, it's not Severitus, and I'm rather proud of it.**

**So please Read** and **Review!! That also!! Love you all!**

* * *


End file.
